Love Isn't Supposed To Be This Hard
by sai-co
Summary: Total AU The imperfections are what makes them perfect together. But the imperfections are what drives them apart. She's too young. He's too old. This is pedophilia. He wants a family. She wants a career. It's never going to work. A story of getting together, breaking up, getting back together, breaking up again, and getting back together once more.
1. Prologue 1: Did It Have To Be a Nightclu

Disclaimer: I owe nothing to no one. Not even the plot actually. My roommate's life inspired me. I took some liberties of course, but the foundations of it are all from my roommate's life. I think she can write an autobiography if she really wanted to...but she sucks too much at storytelling. (Not that I'm any better. For some reason, I just love the passive voice. Not only is it grammatically incorrect, but also makes for a very boring story, I know. Gah! I can't help myself. And my grammar sucks ass.)

Prologue 1: Of All Places, Did It Have To Be a Nightclub?

Love._ Such a simple four letter word. A word that brings happiness, hope, pain, distress, jealousy. It twists you into someone you don't recognize. Even the strongest of minds succumb to it. It is a poison but at the same time it's an antidote._

_I succumbed to it at the tender age of sixteen. At that age, I only thought about my friends, school, and my cat. There was no space in me for true love and all that. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to fall in love like any other girl my age, but my view of love was stunted and narrow. Now I think about, my sixteen year old self didn't understand love at all. I thought it was about kissing, holding hands, being boyfriend and girlfriend, and awkward confessions._

_I think it changed when I met HIM. He turned me inside out. I don't want to sound like a typical love song but he changed me. I can't imagine my life before he came into my life._

* * *

The neon lights flashed crazily in beat with the loud, ear-popping music that the DJ played. The place was dark with only psychedelic lights guiding the way. The dance floor looked like a big orgy. People were too high on ecstasy to care about indecent exposure.

Sakura didn't know why she was here. Well, she did, but she still couldn't believe it. It wasn't a place she felt comfortable in. The music was too loud, the people were too high, and the place was too dark. She had lost Ino and the Uchihas early in the night. She could only awkwardly sit around at the bar. Though she had a 20-year-old wristband on, she couldn't handle her liquor well enough to drink too much. She had switched from cocktails to juice long ago. Come to think of it, it was around the time that Ino, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui abandoned her.

Shisui was flirting with some girls. Well, it was his job… kind of. He was a promoter and he was the one to get them into this establishment. Shisui had dragged Itachi here saying that he needed to get out more. Sakura admitted that he really did, but it wasn't to this kind of place. Itachi needed a nice girl to have dinner and catch a movie with. None of the girls here would be the type to do that with him.

Ino, on the hand, couldn't believe her luck when she found out that Sasuke had a relative who was a promoter for one of the hottest nightclubs in Shibuya. Sasuke couldn't believe his bad luck when Ino found out Shisui's occupation. She had all but pounced on him the minute she found out. Actually, she did pounce on him.

It was something that Ino hadn't done since their elementary school days when Ino and Sakura still had that stupid feud.

Through bribery, deceit and blackmail, Ino had gotten Sasuke to agree to ask Shisui to get them in. All of them knew that Shisui would comply. Shisui would always help his second favorite cousin's friends out especially if they were girls.

Where did Sakura fit in this arrangement? Well, after Ino and Sakura made up at the age of twelve. When both of them realizing that Sasuke was not worth it (he had hotter relatives), they became the best of friends again. Though their personalities were worlds apart, they were still able to share some things in common making them closer than ever.

When Ino found out that Shisui agreed, she had to make a reluctant Sakura come with her. Sakura was similar to Itachi. She needed to get out more and Ino needed a girl to be there with her. Though Ino would really want to be surrounded by just hot Uchiha men all night, she knew that bringing Sakura along was a practical idea. Sakura was responsible enough and wouldn't let Ino do too many stupid things. Besides, Sasuke was better friends with Sakura, so it would be weird not to invite her.

And so, Sakura was dragged along. After getting plucked, polished, and dressed by Ino, Sakura looked like she actually belonged in a nightclub. She was then given a fake ID and later a wristband stating that she was of age to drink, she was abandoned at the bar by the girl who dragged her here.

After getting a bit too drunk, Ino decided to dance. Though, it wasn't really dancing she was after. She was in the giant crowd on the dance floor probably with a few guys attached to her.

Sasuke and Itachi, like Sakura, were reluctantly hauled here. Itachi had disappeared a while ago; most likely to Pein's to hang out with his friends. Sasuke, however, somehow managed to get some ecstasy. He, too, joined the orgy on the dance floor. Someone's getting laid tonight.

Sakura was straight-up abandoned. She was pissed at Ino for making her come. She was pissed at Sasuke for being a push-over and at Shisui for picking this occupation. She was pissed at Itachi for actually leaving and not taking her along. Though Itachi and Sakura were not friends, they had an understanding. Both of them were more introverts with brains bigger than the average human's noggin. Sometimes when Sakura was over at the Uchiha household, she would play go with Itachi while Sasuke and Naruto played video games. Sakura thought Itachi knew better than to leave without her. But then again, Itachi barely escaped under Shisui's watchful eye. Itachi knew that he wouldn't be to sneak out with Sakura in toll. He decided to save his own hide and forsake his fellow introvert. Sakura understood this was probably the case, but she was still angry. She was piss-angry-mad.

Sakura was debating leaving too. She really didn't want to babysit a hung over Ino in the morning (which would probably happen if she stayed). She wasn't comfortable here. All the guys she sees were horny sleazebags. She was better off if she just left by herself. It was possible for her to just get out of this place and hail a cab home.

As she was debating her course of action, she subconsciously scanned the crowd. Her eyes were drawn to a man as if they were magnetized to him. He was quite peculiar looking. He had a striking figure with shocking white hair. His lower face was covered along with one of his eyes. The single uncovered eye was staring straight at her.

* * *

_I have never fallen in love. It's funny because I'm a thirty-year-old man. By now, you'd think I've had numerous long meaningful relationships. The only meaningful relationship I've had is with my Icha Icha books. (I'm not counting my dogs. I'm not into that shit.)_

_It's not like I can't hold on to a girl, but through my line of profession, one-night stands work better. Plus, it makes me feel like James Bond. What's a British secret agent if you can't sleep with girls around the world?_

_But it's different now. The spy life was getting too tiring. I don't to be doing the same thing when I'm seventy and actually end up like James Bond. It got boring after a while. I want to settle down with a wife and kids. If I love my wife, then all the better. But now, I just want a hot wife who's willing to fuck like rabbits with me and pop out some kids. Yeah, it's a bit crude, but that is all I want. Not much right?_

_Well, that was pre-HER. She almost changed that. I loved her with her bell-like laugh and wide forehead. We were perfect together. She liked to think we were soul mates, and I couldn't agree more. We fit together like two puzzle pieces, but at the same time we didn't. We were like puzzle pieces from two completely different puzzles. But I still love her. I'm still in love with her._

* * *

Kakashi didn't feel out-of-place here. Though it was the first he came to a nightclub for pleasure, he fit right in. Usually, he came for his job. He didn't get it but mafia bosses just love nightclubs.

But today was different. He was there for himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to find wife-material, but a hook-up wasn't out of the question.

As his eye swept the crowd, he knew that a hook-up was completely out of the question. All he can see were sluts with too much makeup on and fat chicks squeezed in clothes ten sizes too small. Come on, he wasn't that desperate. There weren't a single person there that sparked his interest. Boring.

Maybe that was the curse of being an ex-MI6 agent: his standards were too high.

The club was a flop. He couldn't believe that this was the best Japan can offer. Ha! Hottest club in Shibuya his ass! But he'll make do. Well, He was already there for one. Why not hang around for a while and get some drinks before jetting off.

Deciding his course of action, he slowly meandered his way towards the bar with Icha Icha in one hand and his nose buried deep in it. Halfway to the bar, he had a sudden urge to look up. Though he avoided the drunks like a pro, he felt like he needed to look up. And so he did and he saw the most shockingly pink hair in his whole life. He stared in wonderment. The person was turned away from him and judging by the silhouette, he was pretty sure it was female. From this distance, he could tell it wasn't a wig. Despite that, her pink hair was still as unnatural as his left eye and definitely faker than Pamela Anderson's double D's. Who would do that to themselves? Who in their right mind would dye their hair that pink? He almost felt sorry for that poor son of a bitch for having such bad judg-oh shit, girl with pink hair turned around. He tried to look away but he felt like he couldn't. The pink hair was attached to a beautiful female specimen. She was a petite girl with pale skin. Her eyes were wide and her lips were full. She looked beautiful and he couldn't stop staring, but now for a different reason entirely.

Her gaze scanned the club before landing on him. Their eyes instinctively met and all Kakashi could think about was how amazingly green her eyes were.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. I have commitment issues. Also, I can't find my flash drive.

I had a plot bunny. Though I have the story planned out, I might be too lazy to type it out especially with my short attention span. Sorry guys.

Also, I made Kakashi into a British secret agent *facepalm* I have no excuse, but I was thinking about Skyfall and how much of a reject Bond was in that movie because don't try to disagree with me. He was a reject.

Oh shit, I just read the new guidelines. Now its etiquette to not have sucky grammar? I don't think I can measure up to these new guidelines with my horrible grammar skillages. Sorry FF.


	2. Prologue 2: In Which Kakashi is Stupid i

Hi guys. I told you I'm bad at updating. But here it is, the next chapter. I didn't proofread this, so there might be more grammatical errors than usual. Sorryyy.

_Previously:_

_Her gaze scanned the club before landing on him. Their eyes instinctively met and all Kakashi could think about was how amazingly green her eyes were._

* * *

Prologue 2: In Which Kakashi is Stupid in Multiple Ways and Sakura is Too Innocent For Her Own Good

The first thought that came into Sakura's mind was, 'shit.'

She quickly turned around hoping that his stare was merely imagined. She shrunk into herself, making herself as small as possible instinctively thinking that it would help her become invisible to the man. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. She didn't think that anyone would be looking at her of all people. She had always been a wallflower and she was content to be one. Ino had always been the social butterfly people paid attention to, not her. So it was odd to have a stranger staring at her so intensely. She felt self-conscious and didn't want to acknowledge the man out of sheer mortification and embarrassment.

She sneaked a glance towards the man. She couldn't help herself.

Eek! He was walking towards her.

'Quick! Look away!' Sakura commanded herself hoping dearly that the man wasn't coming over because of her. Maybe he wants to order a drink? After all she was at the bar.

She snuck another glance.

Nope, not towards the bar. He was heading straight for her.

She shrank even further into her seat. What if he talks to her and the only thing she can do was stutter like an idiot? She didn't want to look like a fool even if it was towards a complete stranger. First impressions matter you know.

She quickly made up her mind. She was going to escape really fast before he gets over here. As she turned around in her barstool to get up and leave, she ran smack dab into solid chest. The man that the chest belonged to was the peculiar one-eyed man from across the club. She looked up to see his face. His eye stared right at hers.

Crap, just her luck. Looks like her plan failed epically.

* * *

_I was in love the first moment I met her eyes. They were this unique shade of sea foam that I can't seem to look away from. I know I'm being corny but her eyes were truly the windows into her soul. Her eyes held an abundance of intelligence and maturity making her gaze seem somehow graceful. Don't even ask me how a gaze can be graceful, but that would be the only word I can use to describe it. Despite the amount of maturity she held in her eyes, she also carried an air of innocence atypical of people in that club. But I didn't think of any of this as I walked up to her. I was too mesmerized by those eyes to think of such sappy descriptions despite that our eyes only met for a second. She was quick to turn around shrinking into herself as if she was guilty for some crime. I hardly noticed as I began making my way towards her._

Like a zombie, Kakashi walked towards to the girl like she was the last human on Earth mindless of his surroundings. Despite that, he easily avoided bumping into drunken partiers as he made his way towards the girl. He had years of training and missions to thank for.

He quickly came up behind the girl. But his mouth and mind failed him as he stood there behind this girl unable to utter a word. He didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely tongue-tied. His usual suaveness and ability to think on his feet was completely lost to him. He could only stare.

Thankfully this unnatural awkwardness only lasted for seconds at most as the girl suddenly whirled around in her barstool. She was attempting to get up, but Kakashi's chest was in the way. As a result, she ran straight into it.

She looked up towards his masked face. She looked almost terrified with her eyes unusually wide and lips slightly quivering. Despite her obvious discomfort, she did manage a wavering "Uh, hi" at Kakashi. This was all it took for Kakashi's mind to kick back into gear.

"Hello." He answered back. He paused for a second and asked, "Can I offer you a drink?"

Normally Sakura would decline especially if it was a guy at club. Though she was innocent, she wasn't stupid. She knew that unless she wanted to be taken advantage of by a sleazebag, she'd better say no. But something about this man in front of her made her unable to do that.

"Yes."

Hearing her answer, Kakashi gently pushed her back into her barstool and sat down on an empty barstool next to her. He motioned the bartender to come over. Once the bartender came over, he quickly ordered a gin and tonic for himself and a metropolitan for Sakura.

Sakura wordlessly watched this brief exchange curious about this man next to her. Her earlier embarrassment and mortification was already forgotten.

Kakashi turned his attentions back to Sakura as he finished ordering. He studied her face curious how this little slip of a thing can catch his attentions so rapidly and intensely. No other female has ever been able to do that even with that many years of MI6 under his belt. He wasn't up to James Bond's level but he was no slouch either. He has had his fair share of attractive women around the world. But the level of attraction towards those women could not compare to the pull he felt to this petite pink haired girl.

Before neither of them could stare any longer, the bartender handed them their drinks before walking away to tend to some other customers. This interruption jolted Kakashi back from his thoughts.

He tried to start a conversation. "I'm Kakashi. What's your name?" He mentally smacked himself, way to act normal. He sounded like a slightly polite sleaze. Where're those years of experience picking up women gone to?

"S-Sakura," she answered. Though not embarrassed, she was still slightly intimidated by this eccentric man.

"Sakura, huh? Is it because of your hair?"

"No. I was born in the spring when the cherry trees bloom." She answered honestly. She didn't have hair when she was born. It was an irony that her hair turned out to be pink of all colors.

"Then did you dye your hair to match your name?" Kakashi asked truly curious why she would dye her hair pink. It couldn't be her natural color; it was too vibrant to be.

She looked insulted.

"I've never dyed my hair. This is my natural color," she answered him with a bit of a bite in her words.

He looked skeptic but decided not to push it. He didn't want her to slip through his fingers over an argument over the authenticity of her hair color.

He quickly changed the conversation topic with another question. "So Sakura, how old are you?" She looked incredibly young. It wasn't his fault he was attracted to this girl, but he didn't want to be a pedophile.

"22." Sakura answered recalling her age on her fake ID. She didn't want a mere stranger to know that she didn't quite belong here age-wise.

She looked a little young to be 22 but even 22 is a bit young for Kakashi. He decided to trust her on that hoping she didn't turn out to be in her teens or something. Despite 22 being slightly young for him, he was reassured by her answer to go for the kill. By the end of the night, Sakura will be in his bed moaning his name. He was taking her home tonight.

Perhaps he was a sleazebag and a dirty old man, but he'll make sure it wouldn't be the alcohol that influenced Sakura's judgment. Sakura would only have herself and Kakashi's persuasion to blame in the morning. Not that she's going to blame anyone though, he won't let her because she was his. This pull he felt towards her proved his claim.

Sakura succumbed to him easily. Though when he first met her he was not himself, he was back on his feet. It was easy to charm this girl for she was too innocent to resist him.

Soon enough, she was writing a note to her friend and getting ready to leave with Kakashi.

* * *

By 4 a.m., Ino returned to the bar to check on Sakura. She kind of felt bad for dragging Sakura here. But it couldn't be helped. It was a Friday night and Ino knew Sakura was going to stay tonight like every other Friday night. She couldn't let that happen to her best friend. Besides, who would hold Ino's hair when she throws up? That's like a best friend's duty; at least it was what Ino thought in her twisted alcohol addled brain.

She got to the bar finding Sakura gone. Despite that, she still made her way towards an empty barstool. Sakura was probably in the bathroom and Ino could use a drink as she wait for her. But as she sat down, the bartender came over handing her a slip of paper.

It read, 'Gone back early. –Sakura'

Ino crumpled the piece of paper with rage. "That bitch!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah so that escalated quickly. Kakashi and Sakura is probably going to have some sexy times but I'm not actually going to write it out. It might have progressed quickly, but I'm not the lovey-dovey romantic first time is special kind of person. Though I am writing romance, sex is going to just be there like whatever. It's probably not going to be a big turning point of the story. I think that is way too clichéd. That's why I'm getting it out of the way so quickly. I'm keeping this at T for now because though I mention sex (I don't think FF is going make me up the ratings because of that), but I will not be describing it in any details. There will be no lemons or limes. If I change my mind, the ratings will go up, but I highly doubt that.

Though I don't update much, I do love reviews. Who knows, maybe more reviews mean that I might update more or sooner. :)


End file.
